Love last, Yesung
by cloud3024
Summary: Ketika cinta itu datang, akankah persahabatan tetap terjalin? atau justru kandas?/ Bad Summary/ cast Yesung, Kyuhyun/ Death Chara!


**Disclaimer:**

the story is mine.!

* * *

**Last love, Yesung.**

* * *

**Warnings:**

Out of Characters

Death Chara!

GS for Sungmin

Abal

Typo(s)

**Cast:** Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

~Happy Reading ~

* * *

Satu persatu bulir air hujan membasuhi bumi. Semakin lama air itu semakin deras, membuat semua orang berlari untuk berlindung. Namun Kyuhyun tak beranjak dari tempatnya, membiarkan baju hitamnya basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Di depan sebuah nisan, air mata Kyuhyun tumpah tanpa bisa di cegah, seakan tak mau kalah dari derasnya air hujan. Dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian sahabatnya, sahabat yang di cintainya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang yang memayunginya dari belakang.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya Ahjumma –Eomma Yesung.

Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan menoleh. "Ne, saya Kyuhyun," jawabnya.

"Ahjumma menemukan buku ini di kamar Yesung. Buku yang sangat berharga baginya, dan Ahjumma kira kamu pantas untuk menyimpannya."

Kyuhyun menerima buku tersebut dari tangan Eomma Yesung dan segera berteduh.

~cloud3024~

"Sudah diputuskan," kata Yesung dengan tekat bulat dan pancaran mata penuh semangat.

"Mala mini Kim Jong Woon menyatakan, bahwa besok akan menyatakan cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku di tolak?" kening Yesung pun berkerut.

Kyuhyun adalah teman sekelas Yesung. Dengan perawakan jangkung, putih pucat, dan cool mampu menarik perhatian para yeoja dan namja di sekolahnya. Yesung bersyukur karena hanya dirinya lah teman dekat Kyuhyun. Hal ini terjadi karena Yesung adalah teman sekelas dan sebangku Kyuhyun. Lama kelamaan hubungan pertemanan itu berubah menjadi persahabatan. Dimana ada Kyuhyun disitu ada Yesung.

~cloud3024~

Keesokan paginya Yesung mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan belajarnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Eomma, aku berangkat," kata Yesung semabri mencium kedua pipi eommanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hati-hati, ne? Atau eomma antar?" goda eomma

"Ah, anio. Yesung kan sudar besar. Liat ini?" tolak Yesung sambil menunjukkan badge seragamnya yang membuktikan bahwa dia sudah kelas 3 di ELF High School. "Memangnya Yesung anak kecil pakai diantar ?" gerutu Yesung sambil pergi.

Masih dengan semangat tinggi, Yesung memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah mobil mewah memasuki kawasan sekolah. Memang pemandangan seperti ini biasa di sekoah Yesung, namun akan berbeda jika yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut adalah Kyuhyun. Pasalanya Kyuhyun biasa berjalan kaki ke sekolah, tapi hari ini dia naik mobil, mewah lagi. Sesuatu yang tak biasa.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti dan muncullah sosok namja yang di idamkan oleh Yesung. Semula Yesung ingin menyapanya, namun kemudian di urungkannya setelah ada sosok yeoja yang keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Seorang yeoja yang cantik, kaki jenjang, rambut panjang. Dan tak lupa gigi kelincinya ketika tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. Setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun, yeoja tersebut kembali ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi.

"Kurasa yeoja tersebut bukan berasal dari sekolah kita," kata salah satu yeoja di samping Yesung yang diam-diam juga memperhatikan yeoja yang mengantarkan Kyuhyun. "Seragamnya saja berbeda dari kita," tambahnya.

"Tidak ada kesempatan dong buat aku," kata temannya dengan mimic muka sedih.

"Aku juga," batin Yesung tak bersemangat.

Selama perjalanan ke kelas, Yesung tampak bingung dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semua pertanyaan bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. "Siapa yeoja itu? Benarkah dia yeojachingu Kyuhyun? Kapan? Kenapa Kyuhyun tak pernah cerita padanya? Anio!... tak mungkin itu yeojachingu Kyuhyun. Dia kan selalu menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan kali ini tidak. Berarti itu bukan yeojachingunya. Bisa saja itu eonninya, atau siapalah yang penting bukan yeojachingunya!"

"Arrrgghhhh!" teriak nya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

~cloud3024~

Sampai di depan kelas dia melihat Kyuhyun dan beberapa namja. Kyuhyun terlihat senang sedangkan yang lain terlihat suram. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun membuat Yesung ingat kejadian tadi. Walaupun tak berarti bagi orang lain, namun kejadian tadi mampu mebuat hatinya berantakan. Rencana yang sudah dia persiapkan terancam gagal total. Bukan kebahagian yang dia dapatkan tetapi sakit hati dan persahabatannya dengan Kyuhyun terancam kandas. Bukan apa-apa, namun Yesung tak mungkin berpura-pura baik pada Kyuhyun sementara hatinya telah hancur.

"Annyeong Kura-kura!" ledek Kyuhyun, berharap mendapatkan tanggapan heboh dari Yesung seperti biasa. Namun Yesung melengos masuk ke dalam kelas begitu saja.

Kyuhyun sadar ada yang berubah dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya hingga membuatnya menjadi aneh.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yesung. Sementara Yesung hanya duduk diam, menyimpan seribu tanya.

~cloud3024~

Selama pelajaran hari itu, yesung lebih banyak diam. Hal ini berbeda dengan keseharian Yesung. Yesung yang biasanya banyak bicara, semangat dan ceria. Namun kini, Yesung bagaikan orang sakit. Memang benar sakit yang diderita Yesung hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengamati Yesung merasakan perubahan yang amat sangat dan justru hal ini sangat mengganggu Kyuhyun. Pasalanya setiap hari mereka bercanda, mengomentari penampilan satu sama lain yang selalu tidak ada yang beres dia mata mereka. Satu-satunya yang membuat Kyuhyun betah di kelas adalah Yesung. Tetapi hari ini, menoleh pun tidak Yesung lakukan. Setiap pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun sampaikan tidak pernah dijawab, atau hanya di jawab dengan sekenanya saja.

"Sekaranglah waktunya," batin Yesung setelah bel tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Kali ini Yesung berniat menanyakan semua hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia menunggu waktu agak lama sampai semua teman sekelasnya meninggalkan kelas. Namun tak disangkanya Kyuhyun malah menatapnya tajam dan tak lama seteloah itu dia memberondong Yesung dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Yesung-ah, kamu kenapa? Marah sama aku? Kalau kamu marah sama aku bilang dong, jangan diam aja. Kalau kamu diam, mana aku tau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada agak jengkel.

Butuh waktu agak lama buat Yesung dapat mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun barusan. "Kau ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu?" kata Yesung kepada Kyuhyun. "Kita berbeda dalam daftar siswa baru yang mendapatkan hukuman. Kau duduk disebelahku dengan memakai seragam SMP dan topi kantong plastic. Hah , itu merupakan kenangan yang lucu, hingga akhirnya kita menjadi sahabat sampai saat ini," tambahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Yesung.

"Tapi aku salah, sangat salah. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menjaga persahabatan ini dengan baik. Aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sahabat padamu. Aku tau ini tidak boleh. Tetapi diriku sendiri tidak bisa menghindarinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia tidak tau harus memberikan respon apa kepada Yesung. Batinnya tidak percaya, apakah Yesung benar-benar menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Haruskah dia senang karena ternyata Yesung memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Namun saat ini ada orang lain di sisinya.

"Apakah yeoja yang tadi pagi adalah yeojachingumu?" tanya Yesung memecah lamunan Kyuhyun. "Maksudku.. pin yang ada di tasmu. Apakah itu inisial nama kalian berdua? KS," tambah Yesung.

"Ye?" kata Kyuhyun kaget. Tak mengira yesung akan menanyakan hal itu. "Oh ini.. memang benar ini adalah insial namaku dengan Sungmin –yeojachinguku. Kami baru jadian kemarin," kata Kyuhyun menunduk, dia terpakasa harus mengatakan ini kepada Yesung. Hal ini sangat bertentangan dengan keinginan hatinya. Namun dirinya juga tak ingin melukai hati Sungmin.

"Mianhae, bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu. Tapi memang sebaiknya kita bersahabat saja. Kamu adalah orang yang special bagiku dan aku tak bisa melukai hatimu. Aku tau jika bersamaku, kau akan banyak terluka," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang hampir pecah menahan air mata yang siap jatuh.

Tak terasa air mata menetes di pipi Yesung. Mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuhyun membuat seolah bumi berhenti berputar untuknya saat ini. Mungkin dia akan terima jika Kyuhyun mengatakannya sebelum dia memiliki Sungmin. Tapi penolakan ini seolah cintanya telah direbut oleh yeoja itu dan itu amat perih.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Yesung dan kaget melihat Yesung menangis. " Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menghapus air mata di pipi Yesung. Namun Yesung menepisnya dan menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan kasar. "Kau kira aku selemah itu? Aku taka pa-apa," kata Yesung mencoba tersenyum namun gagal. Air matanya semakin tak terbendung walaupun berkali-kali sudah dihapusnya. "Aku… aku tak apa-apa," katanya sembari berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Yesung berlari dan terus berlari. Air matanya semakin banyak keluar. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, malu kalau ada murid lain yang melihat dia sedang menangis. Yesung berlari semakin cepat tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang mengejarnya. Dia tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah berlari melewati gerbang sekolah. Tanpa dia sadari sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearahnya. Dan akhirnya….

Bruugh

Yesung masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun berlari mengahmpirinya. Dia juga mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun sedikit demi sedikit pandangannya buram. Dia juga tak bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun lagi. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

~cloud3024~

Di pojok kamar, Kyuhyun diam membisu. Pikirannya kosong, hanya kedua bola matanya yang terus dialiri air mata. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti lembar demi lembar buku harian yang dia pegang, Eomma Yesung yang memberikan itu kepadanya pada hari pemakaman Yesung.

Buku harian itu berisikan tentang semua perasaan Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Saat pertama kali bertemu, Yesung sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian saat kenaikan kelas, Yesung senang bisa satu kelas lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Sampai rencana terakhirnya untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Kyuhyun yang berakibat pada kecelakaan mobil hingga mengakibatkan Yesung meninggal.

Kyuhyun sadar betapa besar cinta Yesung padanya. Namun sayang, kini dia tak bisa membalas semua cinta yang diberikan Yesung. Saat cintanya kepada Yesung semakin besar, kini Yesung telah pergi membawa cintanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

~END~

* * *

A/N: kyaaa… apa ini. Sumpah saya ga bisa bikin angst apalagi tragedy. Dan sekarang saya malah membuat ff begini ._. Semoga feelnya dapet.

Adakah yang mau review?

* * *

oh ya, Spesial Thanks for:** AIrzanti**, milikYESUNG, **noonacomplicated**, Cloud'yeppa,**YesungieLove**, trueetr, **pearl2811**, hanji84.

Gomawo atas reviewnya di FF saya sebelumnya..

Gamshamnida ^^


End file.
